dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Cailan's armor set
} |supertitle = Item set |name = Cailan's armor set |type = Item set |icon = massive_armor_red.png |image = CailanArmorSet.png |px = 200px |material = Varies |tier = 5-7 |armor = 23.40 |fatigue = 39.00% |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Return to Ostagar |set = Cailan's Helm Cailan's Gauntlets Cailan's Breastplate Cailan's Greaves |location = Ostagar in Return to Ostagar |stats = |notes = It can be acquired in Ostagar as loot off the darkspawn generals in the Return to Ostagar DLC mission. This set consists of the chest, helm, gloves and boots. }} Cailan's armor set is a massive armor item set. It requires the Return to Ostagar DLC. This is the armor that was worn by King Cailan Theirin when he commanded the forces at Ostagar. The full set can be found during the quest Return to Ostagar. Notes * The pieces of Cailan's Armor set are all leveled items that range from tier 5-7. The tier 5 and 6 versions can be upgraded by selling them to a merchant and buying them back after reloading (depending on The Warden's level, it can also be necessary to wait until a higher level is reached, before a higher tier version appears in the merchant's inventory). Typically, level 18 is sufficient for Tier 7 (Dragonbone). ** At tier 7, it is easily one of the most powerful armor sets in the game - perfectly suited for the Tanking role with its good bonus to armor, dodge chance similar to the Rogue's Evasion, and Health regeneration. ** It is also possible to raise the tier of the armor to 7 if you put it in the Party Storage Chest at Soldier's Peak and return after a quest. Trivia * The helmet in this set is never actually shown until equipped. There is no cut scene in which Cailan is seen wearing it. See also *Cailan's Arms Details }} Bugs * The helmet appearance has been changed in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening to the whitish plume and silver visor variation of Helm of Hirol's Defense. * The set might not import into Awakening. A Warden wearing the set at the end of Origins may begin Awakening without any armor at all. However, an unofficial mod (found here) will allow transfer of all DLC gear. Make sure the items are in inventory or equipped by the Warden at the time of transfer. * The item set bonus may be lost when imported into Awakening. The bonus can be retained if the armor is summoned using the additem mod; however, selling and buying back the set from a merchant causes the two rune slots on the breastplate to disappear (only seems to happen when selling to Yuriah and Ambassador Cera); however, if you then put it in the keep storage chest and leave, the rune slots will be restored upon returning. This does not happen to Cailan's Arms. Category:Dragon Age: Origins item sets Category:Dragon Age: Origins massive armor Category:Return to Ostagar